Free give aways Zelda ideas
by ArrowStrider
Summary: Ever wanted to write a fanfic but don t have anyideas, well here s a couple that might get you started. Gerudo, Sheikah, Zora fic up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or the characters Nintendo only the plots. But obviously you can write these.**

Author's notes: Okay, I love the loz, but I've found that I can never finish a Zelda fanfic. So here are some ideas I came up with that might give you some ideas for your own stories or if you just **want to like one of these**. (It's okay really).

The Gerudo Prince

Oot

Plot

Instead of Link's mother bringing him to Kokiri forest and him raised by the Deku Tree. He's picked up by the Gerudo and raised as one of their own. Since he's a male, but not a true Gerudo, he gains the title (**that's not his true title**) The Gerudo Prince. Link is a high ranking general who commands an entire legion that would follow him to the death. He travels to Hyrule with Ganon and meets the beautiful princess Zelda, or Malone exedra (which ever you want) (as an adult) and falls deeply in love.

When he learns of Ganon's plot to attack Hyrule he makes plans to stop it. Meanwhile Ganon, not knowing about Link's plan, attempts to have Link killed, fearing that he might pose a threat to his throne. Link manages to escape and joins the Hyrule army with his faithful troops (maybe already during the battle), and that's all the plot ideas I think I should give for this plot.

Characters

Link

His strength is has increased tenfold, as has his skill with riding and archery. Eg, he once challenged a man, with the golden gauntlets, at a strength contest and won, more knowledge about magic but less skill with it. Darker skin, wears black tunic, black Gerudo pants, black gloves, shin high black boots, and a black head band. (Guess he likes black).

Zelda

Very little change or change as you will.

Ganondorf

Once thought of Link as a son, change at will.

Nabooru

Link's second in command and she respects him more than Ganon himself, change at will.

Hope this helps you. If you do write one of these as a result of me please comment me so I can read it. Expect more.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sheikah

Oot

Plot

In Kokiri Forest, Link gets lost but is found by a Sheikah woman who's child died and (you guessed it) takes Link in as her own. The woman is a spy for Hyrule castle so she takes Link back to the castle where he meets Zelda. Link learns how to be a Sheikah guardian (bodyguard, like Impa), and Zelda watches _the man with the evil eyes_ closely. They grow up together, everyday they grow closer and closer, even when they were forced into hiding by Ganondorf, their love grew every day. The hero of time nowhere to be seen, Zelda and Link collect the keys to the door of Time (over a period of seven years).

Eventually they manage to retrieve the master sword. Just like before Ganon sneaks in and tries to steal the triforce, it splits and then . . . (I would put a large plot device here. Multiple chapters, not just a fight scene.)

Characters

Link

Raised by his foster mother as a Sheikah, he's gained skills with knives, projectiles, hidden weaponry, duel swords, and heightened senses(like lens of truth). He can become completely virtually invisible, great abilities in Sheikah magic, can be completely silent, and can climb sheer walls. Link wears a Sheikah tunic (like Sheik) only the upper part is separate and baggy with no arms (like a T shirt), gauntlets with fingers, and a hood instead of bandages. Weapon of choice bo staff.

Zelda

Zelda learns about the Sheikah ways along with along with Link, but Link half teaches her, change at will.

Ganondorf

No change, change at will.

If you write one of these because of me, comment me, I'd love to read it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Zora

MM/ OoT/ Karate Kid

Mikau doesn't die that day at the Bay. Instead he is rescued by Link and he lives, Link then leaves and does his heroly tasks. While Mikau's recovering he is approached by a young Sheikah who says he can train Mikau so that he might be able to retrieve Lulu's eggs. Mikau doesn't believe Sheikah martial arts (I'd try and write this form of fighting as all human martial's arts put together), could out do Zora Karate, but is quickly set straight by a little sparing. The Sheikah forces Mikau to do many a strange tasks but the Sheikah says it's helping him.

The two are approached by Gerudo pirates who want to cut Mikau in half. They are persuaded to withdraw that Mikau would take on **The Circle** in two weeks time. The circle is an impossible battle, one man versus fifty other opponents, ten archers, ten pike men, ten swordsmen, twenty martial artists. To prepare Mikau in such a short time, the Sheikah has Mikau _____________ and then has him __________________ Lulu visits and tells Mikau that she loves him, but doing this was crazy.__________________ Finally Mikau is ready for the circle _____________________.

Characters

Mikau

Not much change, change at will.

The Sheikah

Heavy blue cape with fir lining, a black headband covering left eye, blue tunic, his left arm completely coved in bandages, and the right hand has metal figure guards. He is bitter, cold, and sometimes humorous.

Link

No change, change at will.

Lulu

No change, change at will.

Though is looks like the shortest one, to make it really good it might take a bit of research. I'd start by looking at martial arts forms on YouTube to get a feel of how to write fighting scenes. Eagle Claw form is very interesting, look it up


	4. Chapter 4

Long live the King

Post (anyone really)

Plot

Link's battles are done. He's in Hyrule. He marries Zelda and becomes king. Years have passed and life is good in Hyrule; Link and Zelda have a daughter, Sari, of ten years, and a son, Ryah, of eight. Until a (I know, I know,) a strange sheikah, named Brass, appears. He seems to have good intentions but gives the Royal family false info that draws the armies away. Brass reveals that he was horribly burned in a fire and it was the princess Zelda's fault. Zelda turns into sheik and a Sheikah battle starts.

Meanwhile a giant army appears on the horizon and what three armies come to the rescue, __________, ___________, and _____________. Fighting_______________ death, gore, goblins ______________________________________________________________ect, ect

Characters

Link

Link has become more muscular over the years, skill with sword hasn't changed much, no longer wears the green tunic but more noble cloths. He's grown a thin beard, and wears a heavy cape. He is very close to his son.

Zelda

Not much change, change at will.

Brass

Black and red Sheikah tunic uses a collapsible spear as a weapon, horribly scarred face, white hair (from the fire). He is very fast, and very magically inclined.

Ryah

Create

Sari

Create


End file.
